1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates generally to electronic devices with touch-sensitive surfaces, and more particularly, to electronic devices with touch-sensitive surfaces that display user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The user interface is integral to a user's overall experience with a portable device since the user interface is the gateway through which a user interacts with the device. Existing user interfaces are often complex and frustrating to use. For example, many user interfaces of mobile devices have complicated key sequences and menu hierarchies that must be memorized by the user. Accordingly, there is a need for more transparent and intuitive user interfaces for mobile devices that are easy to use, configure, and/or adapt.